


AMERICA

by Cerdic519



Series: Acronym Acknowledgements [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cell Phones, Curiosity, M/M, Panties, Traumatized Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 21:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17271638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: Yes, Sam Winchester SHOULD have known better than to look at his brother's phone but....





	AMERICA

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vignahara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vignahara/gifts).



One of the things that Sam Winchester shared with his big (and shorter!) brother Dean was a belief that even if good things did happen, bad things were just waiting in line with their numbers ready. So when they finished one small hunt in Nebraska successfully and, against all odds, actually found a vegetarian place in town, Sam could not believe his luck.

Okay, when he suggested it and Dean didn't object. That was not good luck. That was downright weird!

“I'll just check us in at the motel and find my own place”, Dean said cheerily as he pulled the Impala into the car-park of the Drunken Duck Motel (a non-cheesy name would have been too much to hope for, Sam thought).

It was _really_ weird, Sam thought as Dean left him to check in. The vegetarian place was almost right opposite the motel so he did not need to drive there, but before he left the car he thought for a moment. Dean had left this phone on the bench-seat so, taking a deep breath in case he saw anything too traumatizing, Sam unlocked it and checked for messages.

There was one message with an attachment from Cas, which was odd in itself as the scruffy angel hated technology almost as much as Dean did. Sam opened and read it:

'AMERICA, tonight. Will fetch you from the motel. Cas.'

Sam frowned, wondering what that was all about. He used his own phone to check up, and.....

Ew! Ew! Ew! Ew! Ew!

AMERICA – an acronym for A Magical Erotic Reward Irresistibly Craved, Angel. Ew again!

Seeing Dean coming back from the reception desk Sam moved to shut down his brother's phone, but unfortunately instead managed to open the message attachment. 

Pink.

Lacy.

Panties.

Being worn by a certain scruffy angel!

Dean opened the door and looked at Sam holding his phone, then blushed.

“Er, oops?” he grinned shamelessly. Sam was fuming.

“You are paying for every damn therapy session I have to take to get over this!”

“So worth it”, Dean grinned. “Cas has them in every color of the rainbow....”

Sam was already gone.


End file.
